The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to airflow in components of gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to pedestals in a trailing edge cavity of an airfoil in components of gas turbine engines.
Airfoils, and particularly airfoils of gas turbine engines, may include internal flow passages to enable cooling of the airfoils. The supply of the cooling air through cavities of the airfoils may be carefully designed so as to provide an efficient cooling configuration. However, various structures and/or features of the airfoils may impact cooling schemes, thus reducing the efficiency and/or effectiveness of a cooling scheme.